The Inquisition
VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS THE INQUISITION Para comenzar esta quest debemos ubicarnos en la ciudad de Tyrsfal y encontrar al gran lord inquisidor llamado Enricus. Sigue el siguiente mapa para llegar (tomaremos el depot de Tyrsfal como punto de referencia): Bajamos por la escalera y hablamos con Enricus: Player: hi Enricus: Greetings, fellow believer (Playername)! Player:'' ''mission Henricus: Let's see if you are worthy. I know many people in the kingdom, we have many secret agents inside on the inquisition. ... Go to the temple of Tyrsfal and speak for a mission to Hafel, the leader of the temple. Then report to me about your first obligation.'' Ahora nos ha dado nuestra primera misión, debemos ir a donde Hafel, el sumo sacerdote del templo de Tyrsfal,quien nos dará una misión para cumplir. Sigue el siguiente mapa para llegar a donde Hafel: Luego de encontrar a Hafel en el interior del templo, le hablamos: ''Player: hi Hafel: Welcome to this temple of the gods, (Playername). Player: mission Hafel: Listen, we have information about a heretic coven that hides in a mountain called the Big Old One. The witches reach this cursed place on flying brooms and think they are safe there. I've arranged a flying carpet that will bring you to their hideout. Travel to the Coliseum of Ambal and tell the carpet pilot the code word'eclipse'. He'll bring you to your destination for a little payment. At their meeting place steal their doom grimoire and bring it to me. Ya tenemos nuestra primera mission oficial: destruir la secta herejica que se esconde en una isla montañosa llamada The Big Old One, y robar el maligno Witches Grimore (su sagrado libro de brujería), para hacerlo Hafel ha conseguido que alguien nos lleve volando por alfombra mágica hasta ella, debemos decirle al piloto la palabra clave eclipse '''para que sepa que se trata de nosotros, la alfombra magica esta en el gran coliseo, por lo que debemos llegar allá, la ruta mas corta es caminando sigue el siguiente mapa: Al llegar al coliseo sigue los siguientes mapas para llegar a la alfombra mágica: Al llegar entramos y subimos al segundo piso, por aquí: Subimos al siguiente piso en donde están marcados los círculos negros, aquí: Finalmente llegaremos a la magic carpet, en donde están marcados los círculos negros. Aquí encontraremos un npc llamado Alin. Le hablamos: ''Player: hi'' ''Alin: Greetings (PlayerName).'' ''Player: eclipse'' ''Alin: So.. Hafel talk you about the witches... I'll take you to the mountain. Is far, on the sea. But I need a little payment, only 10 gold coins, do you acept?'' ''--Nos cobrara 10gp para ir al The Big Old One'' ''Player: yes'' Seremos llevados a la isla, Alin nos acompañara y esperara en un lugar seguro hasta nuestro regreso de la misión. Debemos avanzar por la isla, la verdad es que no hay como perderse, solo avanzar. Una vez que lleguemos a donde se reúnen las brujas, bajamos destruimos la secta. Una vez destruida la herejia buscamos un chest que hay en la parte sur a la izquierda del lugar y sacamos el Grimore. Una vez obtenido el grimore volvemos por donde vinimos a donde Alin nos esperaba y decimos: ''Player: hi'' ''Alin: You made it!'' ''Player: mission'' ''Alin: You back. I was wondering if you was alive... Perfect, do you want to go back? '' ''Player: yes'' Seremos transportados de regreso al coliseo, ahora debemos volver a Tyrsfal para hablar con Hafel y decirle que lo hemos logrado: ''Player:' '''hi' 'Hafel: Welcome to this temple of the gods, (Playername).' 'Player: grimoire' 'Hafel: Perfect! So, you can fight against the evil! Have the grimore ''right here? '' ''Player:'' yes' 'Hafel: Oh! This is a blessing! Has served well to the gods, so that you ''will be rewarded with a great treasure, take this holy water from the temple, will serve you to fight evil, guard it well. '' '''Hafel nos dara a cambio del Grimore un frasco con Holy Water NO LO PIERDAS!! SI LO PIERDES NO PODRÁS TERMINAR LA QUEST!! Ahora volvemos a donde Henricus a reportar que hemos terminado nuestra primera misión y al mismo tiempo le pedimos la segunda: Player: hi Henricus:'' ''Greetings, fellow believer (Playername)! Player: first obligation Henricus: Are you finished your first mission? If is true ask me for a second task. '' ''Player: second task Henricus: Storkus our men dont have any mission for you now, so ill give you a new mission, just ask me for your third duty for start your new mission. Player: third duty Henricus: Listen well, you should go to Huldur Caves, and enter the realm of the demons, before descending to their dark rooms, you will find a door, leading to the door of the guardian: Ungreez. Kill this hideous demon and returns here, telling me you've done. ... You have permission to take any treasure of the monster that youself can find. Henricus nos ha dado una nueva misión: Matar al demon guardián llamado Ungreez, que reside en Huldur Caves, dándonos permiso de tomar cualquier tesoro que encontremos. Para comenzar debemos dirigirnos a Huldur Caves desde Adhlea, sigue el siguiente mapa: Una vez que hayamos llegado, bajamos y avanzamos por aquí: Llegaremos a las unas escaleras, al subir seguimos avanzando por aquí, solo sigue la linea celeste hasta los circulos: Una vez que lleguemos una puerta de mission nos separara de la cámara de Ungreez, si hemos hecho la misión anterior podremos atravesara, pero si no no podremos. Al cruzar la door seguimos avanzando por un pasillo largo por donde sigue la linea celeste, antes de la cámara del demon habrá un teleport que nos manda dentro cuando estemos listos, al pasar, entramos a la sala donde están marcados os círculos), Ungreez es un poco mas fuerte que un demon normal, pero no deberá ser difícil vencerlo, una vez que lo matemos habremos completado la misión! Encontraremos también un chest en el centro de la habitación, también debemos abrirlo y se nos darán 20 demonic essences. *Una vez que Ungreez este muerto un teleport de salida sera generado con duración de 50 segundos, tómalo! Si no lo haces tendrás que esperar el respawn en el salón y matarlo de nuevo. Ahora debemos volver a Tyrsfal para decirle a Henricus que lo hemos logrado. una vez que lleguemos le decimos: Player: hi Henricus: Greetings, fellow believer (Playername)! Player: done Henricus: Excellent! You can fight against the evil! Now you are a Novice Inquisitor! Now you can go and fight against the darkness on the Hells, we bless you and good luck!' Una vez hecho esto finalmente ya tendremos acceso a los infiernos contra los que lucha la Inquisición. Parte 2 de la guia: Camino a Inqui! Una vez terminadas las misiones anteriores nos dirigimos nuevamente a Huldur Caves, se supone que ya estamos preparados, con todo el equipamiento necesario, tampoco olvides llevar la HOLY WATER que te dio Hafel en la primera misión, sino no podrás terminar la quest. Nos dirigimos a Huldur Caves nuevamente Al llegar avanzamos por aquí, como en la misión anterior: Pero ahora nos dirigiremos al norte, hacia territorio Warlock. Sigue el siguiente mapa: Cuando llegamos debemos atravesar unas door de lv 65, al hacerlo encontraremos warlocks, seguimos avanzando hacia arriba donde encontraremos mas warlocks, solo sigue la ruta marcada en celeste hasta los círculos, justo antes de llegar a los círculos encontraremos dos puertas de mission, solo podremos atravesaras si hicimos las misions anteriores, una vez que las crucemos, al final encontraremos un teleport que nos envía al principio de la quest. MISIÓN THE SHADOW NEXUS: Después de entrar en el teleport llegaremos a Demon Forge, el equipo se encontrará con varios Hellfire Fighters, Fire Devils y Fire Elementals. Continua hacia el sur para llegar a la habitación principal de los teleports. Llegaremos a la sala de los Seals, aquí: Llegaremos por la escalera que esta en el centro. NOTA IMPORTANTE: '''''SI QUEREMOS RECARGAR POCIONES O RUNES ENTRE CADA SEAL, NECESITAREMOS TOMAR LOS TELEPORTS DE SALIDA QUE HAY EN CADA SEAL Y LUEGO VOLVER. Para empezar la quest debemos ir hacia el numero 1. The Dark Path 1. The Dark Path (Ushuriel) Sube por las escaleras hacia el oeste de la entrada a Demon Forge. Llegaras en un camino con muchos Hellfire Fighters y Massive Fire Elemental. Sigue el camino hacia el este y sube las escaleras, llegaremos aquí: Ahora hay que caminar hacia el norte a través de un gran salón, lleno de Stone Golems, Gargolyes, Behemoths y Juggernauts. El equipos debe ir con cuidado de no lurear demasiados mounstros innecesariamente, ya que grupos de hasta 4 Juggernauts pueden atacar al mismo tiempo. Al final del camino encontraremos un Teleport (que conduce a Ushuriel y a Eyes of the Seven. Usa un stealth ring o utana vid) y entra. Ushuriel no es particularmente fuerte para un grupo competente, pero los Eye of the Seven son mortales en las masas (hasta 500 de daño, pero no son inmunes a la invisibilidad) - no pierdas la invisibilidad o puedes morir rápidamente. No obstante su meele es potente, por lo que se debe haber un bloker con level (150+) y un par de paladins y / o mages para disparar. Los druids son altamente recomendables para helear al bloker. Una vez que Ushuriel este muerto, se debe entrar a un teleport que se abre para ir a la zona siguiente: The Crystal Caves. (EL TELEPORT TIENE TIEMPO LIMITADO Y DESAPARECERA DESPUES DE 3 MINUTOS, ASÍ QUE EL EQUIPO DEBE ORGANIZAR SUS BLOKERS Y HEALERS RÁPIDAMENTE Y ENTRAR PARA DIRIGIRSE A THE CRYSTAL CAVES) Nota: En todos los rooms de los jefes hay un teleport de salida, no te confundas y entres en ese teleport antes de que el Ushuriel este muerto, si lo haces seras enviado a Demon Forge y tiendras que caminar por The Dark Path de nuevo. 2.- The Crystal Caves (Zugurosh) Desde aquí los seals comienzan a hacerse mas largos. Después de derrotar a Ushuriel y entrar en su teleport seremos enviados directamente a The Crystal Caves, en el principio de la cueva, habrá un teleport que nos envía a la Sala Principal de los Teleports, esta sera una buena oportunidad para recargar runes, mana y health potions después de haber pasado por The Dark Path, cuando hayamos recargado, entramos desde la seal room a las Crystal caves, y seguimos por aquí: Aqui encontraremos muchas Crystal Spiders, Spectres, Ice Golems y Hands of Cursed Fate. El equipo debe dirigirse al este, al llegar a un muro, ve al sur y luego al oeste para encontrar finalmente las escaleras que conducen a Mirror Maze. Luego de subir por las escaleras llegaremos al Laberinto de The Mirror Maze, '''habrán muchos Phantasms (muchos de ellos serán summons), Giant Spiders y Nightmares. Sigue la siguiente secuencia de mapas para atravesarlo: '''1: Al llegar al circulo celeste subimos 2: Al llegar al circulo celeste bajamos ''' '''3: Al llegar al circulo celeste subimos 4: Al llegar al circulo celeste bajamos: 5: Al llegar al circulo celeste subimos: 6: Al llegar al circulo celeste subimos: Llegaremos a una pequeña sala sin monsters, aquí: En ella habrá un teleport que nos lleva a una cueva submarina, llena de Quara Predators, Quara Pinchers, Quara Hydromancers & Massive Water Elementals Este es el mapa de la cueva submarina (Sunken Cave), debemos avanzar por aquí: ¡¡''NOTA IMPORTANTE!! AL INICIO DE LA CUEVA SUBMARINA HAY UN TELEPORT QUE NOS LLEVA A UNA PEQUEÑA SALA, EN ELLA HAY DOS TELEPORTS, UNO DE EMERGENCIA QUE NOS LLEVA DE VUELTA A LA SALA DE LOS SEALS, OTRO PARA VOLVER A SUNKEN CAVE, SI VOLVEMOS A LA SALA DE LOS SEALS DEBEMOS ATRAVESAR CRYSTAL CAVES Y MIRROR MAZE DE NUEVO.'' Una vez que lleguemos al final del camino en donde esta marcado el circulo blanco, habrá un teleport que nos conducirá al dominio del siguiente boss: Zugurosh Ahora hay que derrotar a Zugurosh. Él es inmune o fuerte para casi todos los elementos excepto el fisico. Su siguiente mayor debilidad es la energía. CUIDADO; SI ENTRAS EN TELEPORT DE EMERGENCIA DE LA HABITACIÓN DE ZUGUROSH TENDRÁS 2 OPCIONES: ''VOLVER A LA SEAL ROOM Y COMENZAR CRYSTAL CAVES DE NUEVO O HACER SUNKEN CAVE DE NUEVO.'' Además de Zugurosh hay pilares en las paredes del perímetro de la habitación, lo que reducirá su protección a cerca de 1-11. La batalla contra Zugurosh es una prueba de resistencia. Él consumirá todos los suministros del equipo si este no esta preparado. Una buena estrategia es tener paladins que hagan correr a Zugurosh sobre Fire Fields, mientras le disparan. De esta manera, su invisibilidad se cancela cada vez que camina, y los paladins son shooters muy eficaces. Otra estrategia consiste en convocar a Fire Elementals para acelerar la muerte, pero se debe tener en cuenta que la batalla va a ser muy lenta y representara un waste considerable de mana y health potions. Una vez que el monstruo este muerto, el team debe ir a través del teleport para ser transportado a los Blood Halls, el Seal numero 3. 3. The Blood Halls (Madareth) Esta zona es muy peligrosa, incluso al entrar! Una vez que entremos en los Blood Halls, puede ser buena idea entrar en el teleport que nos lleva a la sala principal de los seals, donde el equipo puede reorganizarse y, si es necesario, re-abastecerse con los asistentes que esperan en la sala entregándonos suministros de runes y potas, después de vencer a Zugurosh. Una vez restablecidos de suministros (Potas, Runes), el equipo entra en el teleport que nos lleva a los Blood Halls, por lógica los blokers deben ir primero seguidos por los healers y luego los shooters, Aquí el equipo enfrentara a un gran número de Dark Torturers, Betrayed Wraiths, Lost Souls y Hands of Cursed Fate. Se recomienda matar a los Dark Torturers primero. Debemos avanzar por la linea celeste hasta llegar a los círculos celestes: Al llegar a los círculos celestes habrá una escalera, antes de que suba todo el equipo completo es recomendable hacer que un equipo de sorcerers y/o druids limpien el piso de arriba porque el resp es muy cargado, una vez que sea seguro, el equipo completo debe subir, llegara aquí: Seguimos la linea celeste matando los monsters que queden, hasta llegar al circulo celeste, aquí habrá otra escalera y nuevamente se recomienda hacer limpiezas en el piso que sigue para que el equipo pueda continuar seguro. Una vez que sea seguro todos suben y subimos arriba, aquí: Avanzamos matando los monsters del salón, al final llegaremos a un teleport que nos enviara a una pequeña sala, ENTRA PREPARADO! pues la sala es pequeña y esta llena de Hellfire Fighters, Plaguesmiths, Furys, Destroyers & Juggernauts, aquí: NOTA: AL PRINCIPIO AL LLEGAR A LA SALA HAY UN TELEPORT; ESTE TELEPORT NOS LLEVA A OTRO PEQUEÑO SALON, EN EL QUE HAY 1 TELEPORT: '' ''ES DE EMERGECIA Y NOS LLEVA AL SEAL ROOM (CUIDADO!) SI ENTRAMOS EN EL TENEMOS QUE EMPEZAR BLOOD HALLS DE NUEVO Después de matar a todos los monstruos, el equipo debe ir a la esquina sureste de la habitación, ahí se encuentra el teleport del Ward de Madareth. Estrategia contra Madareth: Se necesitan dos blokers de level 200+, dos healers y más de 5 shooters. El Ward de Madareth contiene Flamethrowers. Debemos intentar atraparlo en un rincón aprovechando la geografía de la zona y los blokers (listos para curarse a sí mismos y exetar, pues Madareth a menudo cambia de objetivo y se lurea facilmente) mientras los mages invocan Fire Devils para que ataquen con fuego. Se debe tener en cuenta que tambien es posible eliminar solo a esta criatura con un paladin usando Assassin Stars y Exori con, buenos skills y level 250+ Sin embargo se debe tener cuidado porque si el monstruo llega a lurearse es posible que el afectado reciba un buen combo, por esto es crucial mantener distancia a toda costa. Los Sorcerers y Druids pueden usar las Icicle runes y los Paladins Assassin Stars, Exori San y Exori Con para matar a Madareth. Una vez que este muerto, el equipo debe ir a través del teleleport sera llevado al siguiente Seal, The Vats. 4. The Vats (Latrivan & Golgordan) The Vats tiene muchos Plaguesmiths, Sons of Verminor, Defilers y Blightwalkers. Nota: Se recomienda usar un Dwarven Ring para los Blightwalkers. Otro punto importante es que también podemos usar el tp al principio de The Vats para volver a la Seal Room y recargar runes y potas.) Después de entrar en The Vats, el qeuipo debe avanzar al este/noreste. Se recomienda bordear la pared sur para encontrarse con menos monstruos. En el extremo este se encuentra un teleport a la siguiente parte: The Battlefields. Luego de llegar al circulo celeste marcado entramos en el teleport encerrado en el circulo celeste y seremos enviados a The Battlefields, aquí: Algo importante aquí es ir lo mas cerca posible de la pared norte, porque en el medio y al sur hay muchos Juggernauts y Hellhounds que pueden ser letales por lo que es mejor evitarlos, en el camino también encontraras Destroyers, Furies, Hellfire Fighters y Dark Torturers, el equipo debe ir lo suficientemente organizado y siguiendo a un líder para evitar lurear los monsters y que todo resulte en un desastre, al llegar al final (donde esta marcado el circulo celeste) encontraremos un teleport que nos conduce al Ward de los Gemelos; Latrivan y Golgordan. Los gemelos Latrivan y Golgordan: Se puede decir que estos 2 demon lords hacen bastantes waves, beams entre otros spells, por esto los blokers deben asegurarse de llevarlos a una distancia lejos de los shooters. Una vez muertos, tendremos 3 minutos para abandonar la sala en el telepot generado, seremos enviados al nuevo seal, Arcanum. 5. The Arcanum (Annihilon) Sin duda este es un de los seals mas dificiles ya que es un poco largo y tiene resps muy cargados, sobre todo de monstruos magicos, comoWarlocks, Efreets, Liches, Diabolic Imps, Hands of the Cursed Fate, Undead Dragons, Vampires, Braindeaths y Demons. Llegaremos aquí: (Se recomienda que despues de llegar el equipo vaya a la sala de los seals a recargar, pues el Arcanum es largo y con muchas criaturas) Llegaremos a un teleport, al entrar somos enviados a la siguiente habitación, aquí:(seguiremos encontrándonos con grandes oleadas de monsters, los blokers y healers deben estar bien organizados antes de seguir a cada room) Al llegar al final por otro teleport llegaremos al room 3, aquí: Continuamos por la linea celeste marcada hasta los circulos, entraremos en el teleport que nos conducirá a la siguiente parte del seal: The Soul Wells Una vez que lleguemos, encontraremos muchos Spectres, Phantasm, Lost Souls y Demons. NOTA: NO ENTRES EN EL TELEPORT AL COMIENZO DE SOUL WELLS, SI LO HACES TENDRÁS QUE PASAR POR THE ARCANUM DE NUEVO! Sigue este camino para ir al teleport que conduce a Annihilon. '-Estrategia para luchar contra Annihilon': Annihilon es muy fuerte con el daño cuerpo a cuerpo, y es encontrado junto a un montón de Deathspawns (pequeñas ranas negras de 255 hp, pero que pueden causar daños de hasta 700) el equipo tendrá que tener algunos knights de alto nivel (190+ recomendado) también con un par de druids para curar los knights durante el barrido de la habitacion con runes como Great Fireball o Avalanche runes. Los mages siempre deberan tener Mana Bloking activado o morirán en un abrir y cerrar de ojos. Los knights pueden llevar a algunos Stone Skin Amulets para evitar algunos daños elevados cuerpo a cuerpo tanto de Annihilon como de los Deathspawns. Matar a los Deathspawns rápido hará mas fácil derrotar Annihilon. Si quieres ir a cazar Annihilon; usar firebomb runes permitirá ahorrar un montón de avalanches. Una vez que Annihilon esté muerto los próximos 3 minutos el portal generado te llevará a The Hive, en el hay Bonebeast, Sons of Verminor, Demons, Nightmares, Ancient Scarabs, Giant Spiders, Juggernauts y Hellhounds. 6. The Hive (Hellgorak) Una vez que entremos a The Hive, es recomendable volver por el teleport que hay al principio para recargar runes y suministros a la sala de los seals. EL EQUIPO DEBE APROVECHAR! PUES ES LA ULTIMA OPORTUNIDAD QUE TENDRÁ PARA VOLVER A LA SEAL ROOM Y QUE LOS ASISTENTES ENCARGADOS DE IR A COMPRAR SUMINISTROS (RUNAS; POCIONES) PUEDAN ENTREGARLOS! Después de cruzar The Hive vienen las partes finales: El ultimo boss; Hellgorak y The shadow nexus, por lo que la recarga de suministros sera vital para el éxitode la quest. Una vez que hayamos recargado suministros debemos volver y atravesar The Hive. Como se mencionaba antes: en el hay muchos Bonebeast, Sons of Verminor, Demons, Nightmares, Ancient Scarabs, Giant Spiders, Juggernauts y Hellhounds, consiste en 4 grandes terrazas por así decirlo, con muchas escaleras para ingresar a ellas, lo mas sensato aquí es que los mages maten todo el spawn con ultimate explosion o spells similares. Sigue los siguientes mapas: Subimos, seguimos por aquí: Luego de matar todo, seguimos subiendo, aquí: Llegaremos al ultimo piso de The Hive, que es en general el mas cargado de monsters, aquí: Luego de pasar todo llegaremos al teleport que nos envía al Hellgorak's Ward, después de que el equipo se organice con sus blokers, healers y shooters, deben entrar. Hellgorak ESTRATEGIA: El equipo debe tener extrema precaución. Hellgorak esta rodeado de Dreadbeasts (que son sumoneados indefinidamente desde varios lugares de la habitacion). En la batalla debemos convencer Dreadbeasts enemigos, y utilizarlos para derrotar al boss pues ellos hacen ataques que los players no pueden, algún tipo de ataque de drown, Hellgarok es extremadamente débil contra esto. Se debe intentar trapear a Hellgorak con 7 dreadbeasts + el bloker. Como el server es pvp no se puede tener un druid cercano y utilizar constantemente Massive Healing para mantener vivos los Dreadbeasts, ya que se suele curar tambien al demonio. En caso contrario, se pueden tener 8 knights rodeándolo y utilizan muchas, muchas, muchas runas para matarlo (Cada runa golpeara 1-3 daño). Una vez muerto, los próximos 3 minutos se creara un portal en el centro de la habitación que te llevará al Shadow Nexus. 7. The Shadow Nexus: No uses el teleport para volver al refugio, ya que no hay otro camino de regreso al Shadow Nexus que no sea atravesar de nuevo por Hellgorak. La última sala está compuesta principalmente por Furys, Juggernauts, Demons, Undead Dragons y Hellhounds, y se considera uno de los lugares mas peligrosos en el juego. Al entrar el equipo debe hacerlo organizado y con cuidado, pues es seguro que vendrá rápido una avalancha de al menos 3 demons, 2 hellhounds, un undead dragon un juggernaut y furys, y es posible que mas monstruos, es recomendable establecer rápido una pared de magic walls o wild grow hasta que todo el equipo haya entrado y pueda organizarse mejor. También se necesitan muchos blokers aquí para defender al equipo contra los ataques de los Demons que están en constante summon por unos pilares mágicos. Es un desperdicio de suministros matar a estas criaturas pues las torres los sumonean infinitamente, tan pronto como uno muere es reemplazado por otro. Cada pilar mágico genera 1 Demon. Hay un total de 5 pilares mágicos. Su ubicación se muestra en la siguiente imagen que tienen los círculos celestes alrededor de ellos, el shadow nexus corresponde a los dos puntos rojos pequeños el centro de la habitación. Una vez que lleguemos finalmente hasta el shadow nexus (un pilar mágico ubicado con fuego y electricidad en el centro de la habitación con 2 demon trophys a cada lado, simplemente el player debe hacer click derecho sobre el, al hacerlo sera transportado automáticamente a una pequeña sala sin monsters donde encontraremos un chest que nos da los Demon Hunter Addons, también hay un teleport por palanca que nos pide la Holy Water para ser llevados hasta la sala del premio, aparte hay también un telepot de escape por si no tenemos la holy water que nos envía al a sala principal de los seals (TEN CUIDADO, NO VAYAS A ENTRAR A ESE TELEPORT POR ERROR; SI LO HACES NO PODRÁS GANAR EL PREMIO) Una vez que usemos la Holy Water en la palanca, seremos llevados a la sala del premio y podemos escoger uno de los 9 premios. Finalmente ahí mismo habrá un teleport de salida que nos envía de vuelta Huldur Caves, donde debemos regresar a través de la cueva Warlock hasta el exterior. Así termina la quest. ¡Disfruta tu botín y addon! VOLVER A INICIO VOLVER A QUESTS